


Que no lo sepa nadie

by IzzyMeadows



Category: Speed Racer (2008)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMeadows/pseuds/IzzyMeadows
Summary: Llevaba unos cinco minutos con la invitación en la mano, desde que ésta había llegado. Y habían pasado unos cuatro minutos y medio desde que decidió rechazarla. Era una lástima que se desaprovechara.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Weno. Esto lo escribí en febrero de 2013 y lo subo tal y como lo escribí en ese momento. No está mal para ser mío, pero he tenido momentos de más lucidez. La verdad es que lo subo más que nada para dar señales de vida.
> 
> _Speed Racer_ es una película de las Wachowski, basada en el manga/anime _Mach GoGoGo_ ( _Meteoro_ , en español) de Tatsuo Yoshida. Yo no tengo nada que ver, solo escribo tonterías para darle más protagonismo y motivaciones a Taejo.
> 
> Also, holi, Rain, hermoso~

_«Just stuck, hollow and alone, and the fault is my own.»_

Linkin Park: _Somewhere I Belong_.

* * *

 

            Si lo habían invitado a él, no fue por ser el mejor, sino por ser el líder (y la «cara») del equipo. Eso era algo que Taejo Togokhan tenía más que claro.

            De hecho, en ciertos momentos del rally de Casa Cristo, había llegado a ser un lastre. Aunque era un consuelo saber que había sido debido a las trampas de sus enemigos y no a su forma de conducir. Eso no quitaba que, al final, tanto Speed como Racer X le hubiesen dejado llegar el primero porque era el líder, pero al menos no se sentía un inútil.

            Sin embargo, sabía que no merecía participar en el Gran Premio, y, desde luego, no pensaba hacerlo sabiendo de antemano que perdería.

            Llevaba unos cinco minutos con la invitación en la mano, desde que ésta había llegado. Y habían pasado unos cuatro minutos y medio desde que decidió rechazarla. Era una lástima que se desaprovechara.

            Releyó la invitación otras seis o siete veces. Entonces Horuko llamó a la puerta, la abrió y asomó la cabeza por el hueco. Llevaba el pelo suelto y un par de mechones se deslizaron de sus hombros por el movimiento. Taejo se quedó mirando cómo oscilaban, con una leve sonrisa.

            —Hola.

            —Hola. Me han «soplado» que te llegó la invitación para el Gran Premio.

            Él asintió con la cabeza y estiró el brazo derecho, sugiriéndole con ese gesto que entrase en el cuarto y la cogiera. Ella lo hizo. La leyó un par de veces y miró a su hermano, que estaba tumbado en la cama con la vista fija en el techo, ya que en aquel instante no disponía de una tarjeta con letras brillantes que leer.

            —¿Participarás? —preguntó Horuko con curiosidad.

            —No.

            —¿Por qué? ¿Porque ya no hace falta que suban las acciones de la empresa? —Ella se permitió el lujo de ser un poco cruel.

            Taejo sonrió con suficiencia. Le hacía gracia que su hermana lo considerase un cretino por haber utilizado así a sus compañeros de equipo. No le gustaba que Horuko pensara eso de él, porque era la única persona en la que podía confiar y con la que podía contar siempre. Pero, al mismo tiempo, le divertía porque sabía muy bien en qué sospecha basaba Horuko esa opinión.

            De hecho, su hermana no andaba muy desencaminada en sus conjeturas sobre qué hacía que Taejo hubiese sido un imbécil al utilizar precisamente a Speed Racer como si fuese un juguete, pero él esperaba que eso no saliera a relucir, porque no quería tratar el tema.

            —No, porque no ganaría.

            No pensaba dar más explicaciones. Tenía plena confianza en Horuko, pero había temas de los que no le gustaba hablar. Ella se sentó en la cama, a su lado, y le devolvió la invitación.

            —Entonces, ¿no vale la pena participar si no crees que puedas ganar? —preguntó—. Tampoco era fácil ganar en Casa Cristo.

            —Casa Cristo fue una apuesta arriesgada, nada más.

            —Sólo participaste porque padre te dijo que confiaba en que ganaras —dijo Horuko. Nunca le había preguntado eso, pero estaba segura. Conocía bien a Taejo.

            Él asintió. Nunca había mentido a su hermana y tampoco iba a hacerlo ahora.

            —Pero no merezco ir al Gran Premio —admitió al fin, con un suspiro—. Yo no gané, ganó Speed Racer.

            Horuko no le dijo que estaba de acuerdo. Sabía cuánto le costaba a Taejo admitir que pudiera existir alguien mejor que él en cualquier terreno y no pensaba echárselo en cara.

            —¿Y qué harás con la tarjeta? —quiso saber.

            —Oficialmente, nada —respondió él. Ella esperó a que especificase qué pensaba hacer extraoficialmente—. Necesito que me hagas un favor. —Taejo se puso en pie y volvió a meter la invitación en su sobre, tras recuperar éste de su escritorio. Se lo tendió a la chica—. Dáselo a Speed.

            —¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

            —Porque no quiero que sepa que es idea mía. Dale la invitación y dile que me la has quitado o algo.

            Ella cogió el sobre.

            —No es Speed quien no debe saberlo, ¿no? Es padre.

            Taejo se encogió de hombros.

            —Padre no es un ogro y no quiero que Speed sepa que lo admiro. Además, si voy yo, creerá que intento aprovecharme de él otra vez. Es mejor que tú hagas el drama de «yo no soy como mi hermano, tengo sentimientos» y él siga pensando que soy un capullo hijo de mil padres.

            Horuko notó un leve toque de amargura en las palabras de su hermano. Poca cosa, había que conocer muy bien a Taejo y su forma de hablar para darse cuenta, pero estaba ahí y la chica no pudo evitar pensar que eso confirmaba su teoría.

            —Te gusta, ¿no?

            —¿El qué? ¿Ser un capullo hijo de mil padres? —preguntó él, irónico.

            —No. Speed.

            Taejo suspiró. Quería mentir, quería preguntarle a su hermana de dónde había sacado una idea tan ridícula y reírse, pero lo único que le salió fue asentir con la cabeza y murmurar:

            —Te juro que no sé por qué.

            Volvió a tumbarse en la cama y cruzó los brazos bajo la cabeza.

            —¿Por qué no vas tú a darle esto? —insistió Horuko blandiendo la invitación—. Y se lo dices.

            Él giró la cabeza muy despacio para mirarla escépticamente.

            —¿El nombre Trixie te dice algo?

            Ella tuvo que admitir que no había pensado en la novia del chico. Ni siquiera se había molestado en observar que a todos los chicos que conocía, incluyendo a Speed Racer, les gustaban las chicas. Excepto a su hermano.

            Sí, eso complicaba la situación.

            —Es que me da pena por ti —admitió bajando la mirada.

            —Bah. No es tan especial —gruñó Taejo—. Está para un revolcón, nada más.

            Ahora fue ella la que le dedicó una mirada escéptica.

            —Claro.

            —Tú dale la invitación y déjame mal. Es todo lo que te pido. ¿Lo harás?

            Horuko claudicó. Si había oído, de boca de su hermano, la primera mentira que le había dicho en años, seguro que era porque también estaba mintiéndose a sí mismo. Y contra eso, ella no podía hacer nada. Así que sólo asintió con la cabeza.

            —¿Quieres que te deje solo?

            —Por favor.

            Ella se acercó a la puerta con la tarjeta en la mano. Cuando tocó la manija, la llamada de Taejo le hizo volver la cabeza.

            —Horuko.

            —¿Sí?

            —Que no lo sepa nadie.

            —Vale.

            Era buena actriz, no resultaría difícil.

            —Y gracias.

            Ella sonrió.

            —De nada.

            Taejo miró cómo su hermana salía de su cuarto y cerraba la puerta. Se planteó la posibilidad de haber metido la pata pidiéndole el favor. Ahora se temía que, tarde o temprano, Speed Racer se enteraría de todo.


End file.
